


Mistletoe

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catnip Flowers, Christmas Decorating, Fluff, M/M, Post S4, Purring, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Lance wants to decorate the castle for Christmas and is missing mistletoes, but he finds a plant called Rala Flowers to work as substitutes. However, Lance soon finds out how Rala Flowers can cause very odd reactions for any Galra exposed to them.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Thank you to my friend Parisa for also helping me with beta-ing this fic! Please check out her [AO3 here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/profile).
> 
> I usually don't read or write canon-verse/divergent fics but I wanted to try it as this was one of the suggestions I got for my Ficmas Poll. I also usually don't do cutesy stuff either >w<
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

It was almost Christmas and Lance couldn’t stay still. After begging and begging to Allura for a trip to the space mall, she agreed on the one condition that he made milkshakes per her every request. Lance was over the moon. He remembered that Kaltenecker was from an Earth shop so surely they should have Christmas supplies and if they didn’t, he’d hit up one of the craft stores to improvise.

However, Pidge burst his bubble when she reminded him that they were broke.

With his mood now plummeted, he was walking aimlessly around the castle with his hands shoved into his pockets.

So much for celebrating Christmas.

“Is something wrong, Blue Paladin?”

Lance jumped at Lotor’s voice, a blush appearing when the prince gave a small smile. Lance folded his arms, his eyes downcast and avoiding Lotor’s gaze.

“Uh… not really. I just can’t decorate like I was planning to.”

“Is it someone’s birthday soon?”

“No, for Christmas. It’s an Earth holiday.”

Lotor hummed. “And how come you’re no longer able to decorate?”

Lance sighed as he leaned back against the wall. “Well, I got permission from Allura but Pidge reminded me that, uh, we don’t have any money. So now we’re going to the space mall tomorrow but there’s no point anymore…”

Lotor didn’t answer as he leaned against the wall next to Lance. He still had his account opened with the Empire. Lotor wasn’t surprised by that, as they were probably waiting for him to use it so they can track his location.

Before his group parted ways, Acxa would transfer the funds from his account to hers in a way that was untraceable. He wondered if this would be a possibility for Voltron.

Lotor didn’t want to transfer all his funds to them but if he didn’t, it would be lost money in the end. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage, as his current stay with Voltron was indefinite.

The prince decided to ask Lance if this would be possible and the paladin’s face immediately lit up.

“That’s a great idea! Well, if you’re sure you’re fine with it…”

“I would not have suggested it otherwise.”

 

 

“Lance, we’re not stealing money from Zarkon.”

“It’s not Zarkon’s! It’s Lotor’s! And it’s not stealing if he’s letting you take it.”

Pidge gave the prince a side-eye, who gave a single wave from across the room.

“It could be a trap. For all we know, this is their plan.”

“How would they have possibly known that I wanted to get decorations from the space mall but don’t have money? Answer me that, Pidge!”

The two paladins continued to glare at one another, Lotor hearing the argument and wanting to interfere. However, Lance had informed Lotor that Pidge is very cautious of his presence. Which he understood.

“What’s with all the yelling?”

Lotor looked to his left to see Keith approaching him. The paladin must have just finished training because Lotor could smell the sweat coming off him in waves. It was a sweet scent, almost like honey. At least that’s how Lotor interpreted it.

“Keith, go take a shower! I can smell you from over here!”

Keith ignored Lance, tilting his head at Lotor and the prince cleared his throat when he realized he hasn't replied yet. He relayed the situation to Keith rather quickly, both of them watching the escalating argument with amusing glances. When Keith moved closer to Lotor and leaned against the wall next to him, Lotor debated if he should hold his breath as to not catch more of Keith’s scent.

Seeing as Keith wasn’t aware, Lotor knew it was safe to assume no one had ever explained any of his Galra traits or habits to him. Typically, Galra would learn to control their scenting by the time they grew fangs.

Lotor narrowed his eyes slightly, deep in thought. Did Keith have fangs? He couldn’t tell the paladin to open his mouth for him, at least not in this situation. Galra hybrids have always been the most interesting to Lotor. So it would make sense that he found himself drawn to the red paladin, in more ways than one.

When Lotor had first joined Voltron in the castle, he made sure to establish enough space between himself and the half-Galra so he wouldn’t feel territorial. However, Lotor was more than surprised to identify Keith’s body language as curious. The paladin would often lessen the distance between them and whether Keith was doing it intentionally or not, Lotor was unsure.

Over the first few weeks of Lotor’s stay, he was intrigued to feel how Keith’s attitude towards him fluctuated. It moved from curious to confused to defensive, then back to curious when Lotor didn’t react to his defensive behavior. It was only the past few days that he noticed Keith’s curiosity shifting to interest.

“Lotor?” The prince turned his head to Keith, raising an eyebrow. “Um… I think you’re… purring?”

Lotor’s face paled, feeling heat rush there afterwards. He looked away from Keith as he stopped the action immediately.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

Lotor was thankful but didn’t respond. He felt Keith’s amusement and if the other had a tail, it would most likely be wagging right now.

“Fine! But if Zarkon shows up, it’s not my fault!”

“Yes! Thank you!” Lance looked over to Lotor, waving enthusiastically. “She’ll do it, come on over!”

Lotor couldn’t have left Keith’s presence any quicker.

 

 

Keith was feeling oddly happy as he left the control room. He never knew Galra were able to purr, so hearing and feeling Lotor do it right next to him was... calming. Keith wasn’t aware of his actions until after it happened but he found himself inching closer to the prince. He must have been drawn to his purring somehow.

It was probably the cutest thing he’s ever witnessed Lotor to do.

As Keith walked to his room, he tried to appear as normal as possible but couldn’t help the effect that Lotor had on him. Whenever the two were in the same room, Keith just felt like he always had to be closer to him. He hoped Lotor hadn’t picked up on his feelings towards him, as that’d definitely make things more complicated.

The next day, Keith accompanied Lotor and Lance to the space mall. Mostly because Lance had asked him to help carry things and he always struggled with turning him down. Most of the time, Lance did get on the red paladin’s nerves but other times, Keith had to force himself not to get too flustered.

Like right now as he walked between his two crushes at the space mall, Lance trying to locate the Earth store. The mall was packed, so either of them would lean against Keith as people walked by or around them. Keith didn’t mind but hoped neither of his company noticed his subtle blushing.

“Yes! Look, they _do_ have Christmas stuff!”

Keith could barely manage a blink before Lance was pulling him to the storefront, Lotor walking after them slowly.

“Okay, so we need…”

“ _You_ need.” Keith corrected, turning to Lotor when he heard the prince chuckle.

Lotor was amused by Keith’s attitude, seeing as he could feel how happy the paladin was to be spending time with Lance. Lotor purposely brushed against Keith again as he walked after the blue paladin, further into the store.

Keith was thankful that the entire trip didn’t take longer than two hours. He was certain that Lance was going to keep them there longer when he got distracted by a plant shop on their way to the exit. Thankfully, Lance didn’t want to go in by himself. And seeing as Lotor had refused to go in at all and Keith couldn’t leave the Galra prince unattended, they finally left the space mall.

 

 

It’s missing something.

Something obvious.

Lance had been staring at the freshly decorated control room for probably half an hour. He’d finished but there was a strong nagging sensation inside him that he missed something. With a groan, he went to turn around and leave it for later but stubbed his toe on the side of his chair.

“Quiznak!”

Lance fell over the side of his chair so that he sat horizontally over the arm rests. A pout joined the frown on his face as he held his foot near the injured toe. During his suffering, he glanced over the room again to see what it was that he missed.

Wait a second.

Missed.

His toe.

“Mistletoe!” Lance shouted, before remembering the time and slapping a hand over his mouth.

When he didn’t hear any stirring, Lance left the control room. He had wanted to visit a plant shop in the space mall before leaving but Lotor had refused to come in. Seeing as Keith had to accompany the prince and Lance didn’t feel like venturing in by himself, they continued back to the ship.

The paladin recalled that the space mall is open 24/7 for traveler convenience, and decided to ignore the concerns of shopping by himself.

 

 

“If they’re just plants, I don’t see why you can’t carry them yourself.”

“Because you agreed to help me.”

“I agreed to help you _yesterday_.”

Lance whined dramatically but Keith ignored him. The red paladin was sparring with Lotor and didn’t need any more distractions than Lotor’s smirk. The prince had tied his hair back and although he kept a calm expression, Keith was starting to notice the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

“Just take a break, please?”

Keith met Lotor’s eyes at Lance drew out the last word, both of them agreeing to silently take a step back. Keith turned to Lance as he used his free hand to lift his top up to wipe at the sweat on his face.

“How many did you get?”

“Well, I needed enough to decorate all the rooms.”

Keith followed Lance to the exit, letting his sword rest against the wall. When he heard footsteps behind him, he looked back to see Lotor undoing his ponytail.

“I have no other plans for today. May as well accompany you and provide any needed assistance.”

“Thanks!”

Lotor smiled at the blue paladin before he continued after them to the hangar. Keith’s sweet smell had returned near the beginning of their sparring match and Lotor knew it was close to triggering his purring. He kept his distance but it didn’t do much as Keith subconsciously moved closer to him. Oddly enough, Lotor didn’t mind that Keith was scenting him as the half-Galra probably had no idea that he was doing it.

The prince even returned the action, testing to see what Keith’s reaction would be. He certainly wasn’t expecting Keith’s scenting to grow stronger.

“Don’t tell me you forgot which ship it’s on.”

“I didn’t!”

Lotor ignored the paladin’s bickering as he focused on a familiar smell in the air. At first, the prince thought it was Keith but it was slightly different. Almost floraly, and familiar enough to where he recognized it but not enough so that he could identify it.

Until they approached the ship. Thankfully, Lotor was able to bring a hand up to pinch his nose before Lance opened the door.

“The bags are-”

“You purchased Rala flowers?”

Lance blinked at Lotor, ignoring Keith who walked past him and onto the ship. “Well, I don’t know what they’re called but-”

“Get rid of them.”

“What? Why?”

“Galra are not supposed to be exposed to them. We have… strange… reactions.”

“Oh, like allergies?”

“I suppose that term suffices…” Lotor took several steps back, eyes directing to Keith who returned at the ship’s entrance. “You stay away from me.”

“Lotor, what is- Keith?!”

Lance began laughing at Keith’s appearance whereas Lotor retreated further. Keith’s pupils dilated, eyes opening wide and he was hugging a wad of the red Rala flowers to his chest. Keith’s eyes were stuck on Lance as he was laughing, and began approaching him.

Lotor knew that Galras affected by Rala flowers were drawn to happiness or anyone showcasing such behavior. It also caused them to purr uncontrollably and seek out warmth and touch from whoever was near them.

Keith had moved the flowers to a hand as he hugged Lance, who was still recovering from his laughing fit. Keith tucked his head under Lance’s chin as the blue paladin wrapped his arms around him.

“Keith, do you like the flowers?” Lance finally managed to ask, Keith nodding against him.

Lotor moved back further. “Get rid of the flowers, and keep him away from me. Do you understand me, Lance?”

Lotor’s voice registered with Keith as well because he turned to face the prince when he spoke.

“Keith, no.” Lotor continued walking backwards. “Lance, I swear on my mother’s grave, if he-”

Keith made a loud purring sound as he tilted his head at Lotor. The prince noticed Lance’s grip was loosening on Keith, the half-Galra turning to face Lotor.

“Lance, if you don’t keep him away from me, I’m going to tell my father _exactly_ where we are.”

Lance’s teasing smile only grew bigger, unphased by Lotor’s threat. Keith’s back was now to Lance’s chest, his arms hugging him from behind with his chin resting on Keith’s shoulder.

“Keith, you wanna give Lotor a hug?”

Keith nodded and moved his hands to Lance’s, pulling at them lightly to leave his hold. Lotor’s focus was on Keith’s big, purple eyes staring back at him intently and the prince could hear the purring from where he stood almost thirty feet away.

“I think Keith really wants to give you a hug, Lotor.”

Lotor could appreciate the humor in the situation if he were in Lance’s position, but he wasn’t. The last thing he wanted was to be embarrassed in front of the very people he was in the midst of persuading to work with him.

“Go get him!”

Lotor’s eyes widened when Lance released Keith. The prince couldn’t have ran out of the hangar any quicker, hearing Lance’s laugh as he disappeared into the hallways. He heard it die down as he finally reached the temporary room he was given, locking the door behind him as it closed.

Lotor wondered if facing his father would be a better alternative at this point.


End file.
